Finding The Adventures Hearts
by DubbleDuelSword
Summary: After having escaped the Time Room The Lich enters the World That Never Was and resurrects Organization XII. Heartless and Nobodies enter both dimensions. It'll be up to Sora and Finn to stop the Organization's plans. But perhaps a third hero will need to step in to aid the two.


**Author's notes: I welcome you, weary reader, I welcome you to my sanctuary... I'm just kidding. DubbleDuelSword here with my third crossover, it should be my first but me here didn't finalize the details in time before I got more ideas. So anyway read, enjoy, tell me what you think, insert other words that mean the same.**

**Disclaimer: I, DubbleDuelSword, do not own Adventure Time for that goes to Cartoon Network and Co. Nor do I own Kingdom Hearts and all the other stuff that Kingdom Hearts is composed of. This disclaimer goes out for the entire story itself for they are so annoying to put in every chapter.**

An Adventure Time, Kingdom Hearts crossover story

Finding The Adventures Hearts

Chapter 1: Return and Revival

_Within the Multi-verse all known dimensions exist as well as their links and connections. Within the center of the Multi-verse is a single dimension that exist outside of time known as the Time Room; said dwelling place of the almighty Prismo. Prismo is said to grant one wish to whoever enters his room no matter how harmless or evil. The Time Room, however, is said to be holding on of the most dangerous villain in all of the dimension called Ooo... The Lich. You would expect someone like The Lich to wish for something like the extinction of all life, right? Thankfully he waisted his wish on letting two heros go home, strange... right? Currently he spends his timeless time arguing with Prismo, trying to get a second wish._

Within the confines of space, time and... space, the sounds of the cold comets roaring can not be heard so easily. Reasons why would be the constant bickering of two men within a prismatic yellow cube. Within this room are the two very men that have been spoken of.

One being a two-dimensional pink shadow with curly hair and a blue eye, this being Prismo. The other being a blueish greenish gray man having massive hands and feet, he wore brown pants yet no shirt, he wore three metal bands of black, two on his right arm one on his left, and hand several rings on his six-fingered hands. He had a long white beard that drooped down past his body yet he was bold, the left side of his face showed that of a gray man with green eyes and small wrinkles around the eye. The right side of his face, however, was something different. His entire right side looked to have been blown up revealing the with skull and darkness from the eye and nose. This, however, did not mean he was inanimate. A green pupil can easily be seen within the darkness of the eye hole. A curved horn can be seen from the skeleton half. Around the mouth of the skull bone appeared to have been torn off revealing much of the mouth's gum-line as well as the half set of teeth. This was the dreaded, immortal, monster... The Lich.

"I demand you give me another wish... you incompetent immortal fool!"

"And I already told you, you're not getting another wish. One wish per person; you already used yours."

He mumbled something before turning to leave the room. To be trapped for all of eternity; within the center of the Multi-verse. His own lied plan to enter the Time Room had actually became the truth and now was trapped... _how ironic_, he thought. He went into deep thought, his evil mind searched for a way to escape this timeless prison and destroy all living things that exist. Something then came across his mind, _perhaps the "almighty" Prismo isn't as almighty as Booko said he his_ his face grave off a very creepy smile, the creepy part coming from the half of his face that had skin.

He reentered Prismo's room and stared into the eye of the pink shadow. "What with the creepy smile, Lich? Have you finally gone insane realizing that you can't escape?" The Lich little out a quite laugh which soon became a loud evil laugh; his head went back as he looked at the ceiling as his hands became encased in green fire. "Yup, you've finally lost it."

He continued to laugh until he regained his evil composer. "No Prismo, I'm laughing because I HAVE found a way out of this now useless place."

"You have," he sounded confused, then again who wouldn't be if you know for a FACT that there is literally in escape, "then tell me."

His laugher looked to start-up again but only ended with a simple chuckle. "Very well, listen closely wish grantor. I ask, no demand, of you to fight me to see just how powerful you truly are. If I am to you will create a dimensional weapon for me to escape this place."

"And if I am to win?"

He smiled, "Then I will become your personal servant, anything you say I will do. Do we have a deal?"

Prismo thought for a second thinking of all the possible things that could happen. _If he wins then he'll have a weapon that will allow him to all the known dimensions. But if I win then he'll be my personal butler, not that I need one, I'm sure Cosmic Owl will be jealous. And if I was to decline or if it was to end in a draw then we'd be back to where we started. Anything is better than that! _"Alright you got a deal."

"Excellent." The Lich snapped his fingers making a square ring appear but left enough room for whoever was to be knocked out. "Shrink yourself so we can begin."

"Shrink?"

"Do not try and fool me. Either fight me or forfeit! Either way I get what I want."

"Okay. Keep you dead body's pants on." Prismo began to shrink to Lich's hight, during this his body became dense and now was a solid body. "So when do we start?"

"NOW!" Without hesitation Lich rushed at Prismo kneeing him making the solid entity breath out all the air within his body. Lich then forcefully elbowed the neck of Prismo bringing him down for his body to kiss the floor. Lich quickly brought him back up with a swift kick from under the chin. He quickly brought his hands to his side, positioning the right over the left, and summoned a massive hammer of green fire and whacked Prismo with it. Sending him flying out of the fire square and careening into the wall. "Now grant me what I want!"

Prismo grew back to his original hight and dimensional texture. To him the way how this fight started seemed really cheep and completely unfair but a deal's a deal. Besides, how would anyone, good or evil, see him as an honest man? Though, he would have some say in this. "Fine you win, even though you cheated."

"Cheated? I never said anything about it being a far fight. Now give me my weapon!"

"Alright fine. Hold out your hand."

Lich smiled; in only a matter of seconds the power to travel across dimensions would be in his grasp. The sound of virtual crystal echoed through the room being accompanied by rainbow lights. The Lich's smile grew wider and wider which soon ended with him laughing maniacal, completely unaware of what was being formed from the lights. "Okay, there's your weapon."

His laugher continued as he raised his hand high and looked at what he was holding. All his laugher ceased and his smile was wiped clean off his face as he stared intensely at the object in his hands. It was not a sword, axe, mallet, nor hammer, not even a baseball bat. To even speak for the Lich a latex glove would be better than what he was given. "Is this a joke to you!?"

"No joke, man. You asked for a weapon and so I gave you one."

"This is no weapon you idiot! I wouldn't even consider this to even phase an animal let alone kill anyone!"

"You asked for a weapon and, so, technically this is a weapon... to teachers that teach four to five-year olds."

"If you weren't an immortal I'd have your head!"

"Well it does work."

Lich grumbled something then exited the room. He angrily stared at the object in his right hand. He clutched it tightly seeing as thou it would be utterly useless as a weapon and a joke for an item of great power. "Out of all the damn things that Prismo could even consider as a weapon he hands me this-this... marker!"

Indeed it was a marker, nothing special about it at all just a plain white tubed, white-capped marker. "Alright, with my power alone I cannot possibly destroy all life on my own. I need people who will do as I say. Dark, powerful, heartless, soulless people!" That's when it hit him, a place made and filled with darkness. He uncapped the marker revealing its white ink point. He proceeded to draw a circle in the air, or space, but to no effect. "What?" He began to scribble the emptiness of space, or windless air which ever you think is better, only for it to have the same result... nothing. "Function properly you worthless piece of trash! Open me a portal to a place that is made of darkness, a realm of nothingness, show me a world that never was!"

The marker began to shine and glow, the ink began to become spirals of different colors. The Lich's eyes began to widened for he now held something that can access all the different known and unknown dimensions.

"Excellent," his voice sounded cold and deeper then it normally was "now let us enter a world where those with no hearts are awaiting to be commanded."

In a slow motion the Lich placed the marker onto the empty air and carved out a circle which stretched and opened a portal of multiple colors.

"Now for my revenge upon the hero and dog that have trapped me here." He then entered the portal which quickly closed behind the un-dead man who was completely unaware of a certain cosmic being having seen all this.

"I'd better tell Jake."

**...**

A portal then opened and stepped out the very man who created it, the Lich.

"Hmm... What is all this, this nothingness."

The very portal he had created sent him into a dimension filled with darkness as well as the remains of buildings far below.

"It's strange that this place seems to harbor nothing yet I feel a faint glimmer of darkness in this world."

Lich began to float on through the thick darkness. To some it would have felt like an eternity but in actuality it's only been a few minutes. "I feel them, their howling screams of demise. There's twelve- no wait... thirteen. They all come from... there..."

The Lich stared down at what he felt was the source of all the dark energy. It was the crumbled remains of what might have been a white tower... or castle. The ruins of the former building was releasing a purple and dark blue like mist that had engulfed the areas around it.

"How pitiful that these nothings allowed something like this to be destroyed. No matter I shall rebuild this place for my purpose."

The Lich then extended out his hand and formed a ball of darkness and shot it at the white ruins. Upon impact the ball spread out into a dark murky mist that not only covered the ruins but also began to cover the city remains. Massive skyscrapers shot up from the mist one after another now also being re-light and now lighting up the streets along with several lamppost all lights being green, red, yellow as well as lighter shades of said colors.

From the center of this world, to the Lich that is, the white pieces of building began to rise up from the mist and began to swirl around in a massive circle now spinning so rapidly having now become a white ring. Fragment after fragment began to leave the ring and reconstruct its self which soon became floating towers that were all connected to a central base and from that base peaked out past the clouds a massive tower. The dark red and black clouds from above began to shift away revealing the lavender clouded night sky and from there stood the moon in the shape of a heart shining its lunar light upon the castle.

"My, isn't this quite the place. Yes, this place will do fine."

The Lich then flew towards the castle and up it landing on the very top of the castle with the heart-shaped moon looking just within arms reach. He stood in the center and looked around seeing thirteen crystals, twelve containing men one containing a women yet all of them wore a black jacket and black boots.

"So this is the dark essence I felt. It's come from these people... Very well. I shall release then, I shall release them from their gem imprisonment." The Lich then pricked his finger with his teeth revealing the red blood of the body he used. "Rise, my warriors of darkness."

A drip of blood fell from the Lich's finger and fell to the ground. The blood then spread to the floor and now covered every inch of the floor. Soon enough the blood crawled out from the floor and onto each one of the crystals and encased it in it turning them red. Soon enough each crystal would individually break clockwise releasing each person making them slowly descend to the floor, taking a knee. The Lich then approached the man before him, he was a rather tall man with long silver hair whose bangs were covering his face.

"Tell me, what are all you?"

"We are Nobodies," The man spoke in a deep voice one that can rival the Lich's "all of us are known as Organization XIII, a group of Nobodies that are powerful enough to take the form of a body."

"And what are Nobodies?"

"Nobodies are heartless beings that yearn for a heart. Despite us not having one we act like we do have emotions. There are lesser forms of us but they all obey us."

"Then you shall obey me."

"Over my dead body!"

The silver-haired man got on both his feet but was easily brought down by Lich with a blow to the stomach.

"I am more powerful than you could ever imagine. I've easily brought you nothings back to life and just as easily I can take it from you." The Lich whispered this in the man's ear and slowly backed away watching the man slowly collapse to his knees. As the Lich backed away several weapons can be heard from the other members, ready to fight the Lich.

"N-no..." The man raised his hand signaling the others not to fight the dark entity. "H-he has brought of back to this world we shall be loyal to him. If anything he can help us seek out our revenge against the ones who have defeated us."

Each of them remained silent and marly shook their heads and lowered their weapons. The Lich smiled widely at this and looked around seeing that this entire group of Nobodies belonged to him. However, he stared down at the one behind him, he was a boy with blonde spiked hair, the boy was one his knees and stared at the ground with millions of questions racing through his mind.

_"H-how am I here? W-w-what happened?"_

**There you have it. Tell me what you think stuff like that as well as other stuff. Any flamers will be used to heat my house from the remainder of this winter season so yeah. Have a great New Year.**

**L-ater**


End file.
